The Sniping Master
by SevSenesca
Summary: NEW CHAPTER FINALLY!!! A Mysterious Pilot((Cliche, I know)) with a knack for long-range combat and a powerful Zoid((Another Cliche)) join's Blitz Team.
1. Long Range Combat at It's Best

Scourge of Backdraft

Disclaimer: I don't own Zoids©… I wish I did, if I did you could bet that some of these Japanese Zoids© would be out on the American market faster than Harry can run to a naked picture of Lina. And also, what's up with these American boxes? On the Japanese boxes they have everything you could possibly want to know about the Zoid©… That's be another thing I'd change if I owned Zoids.© Any I'm done with my rant on how Zoids© should be in America, I will now commence with my mediocre at best story telling…

Backdraft was at it again. In the valley below three Black zoids were duking it out with a white Liger of some kind, and a Gun Sniper

He watched contently as the battle went back and forth between the two groups, sometimes it looked as though the Backdraft may win, other times the group under attack looked as though they might beat them back.

Just as it looked like the Liger and the Gunsniper would win the back draft group seemed to call in reinforcements. A giant heavily armed Dark Horn arrived on the scene, down below. At this point he decided to lend them a helping hand.

He flipped a switch and his entire pilots chair flipped upside down in a similar fashion to a Gunsniper, then again, of course, this Zoid was similar to a Gunsniper in many ways.

He stared through the scope down at the battle below, the features magnified nearly ten-fold he centered his sights on the Dark Horn nearly seven miles distant at first his sight centered on the head of the zoid, he imagined that he could see the pilots zoid inside and knew that if he wanted to he could send a hypersonic armor-piercing round through that person's cockpit, to spray their guts along the inside of that armored cockpit, he pushed that thought away.

He tracked it back along the armored hide searching for the perfect point at which he could put a bullet through. He found it at one of the front leg joints, an area no more than a meter square. 

He breathed slowly letting himself get used to the rate at which the enemy zoid was running, where that one spot would be in the second it would take for the bullet to cover the distance.

He then gently squeezed the firing stub. He could almost see the bullet as it arched out along it's route with dead-on accuracy.

In the distance he could see that area of the dark horn flare, and then something exploded causing the leg to just fall off. Now unbalanced by the forth leg in its all out gait its over-sized metal head hit the ground with a bone-jarring impact. It momentum carried it along for a dozen yards or more before it came to stop.

At this point the other Backdraft Zoids paused for just a second, probably wondering what had just killed they're main asset.

That second was a second too long, as a combination of one of the Liger's fearsome electron striker claws threw one to the ground while the gun sniper's missles tore another one apart the he took his second shot, this one blowing the leg clean of of one of the enemies saurian zoid. 

He put his command couch back into the regular piloting position before turning on local radio chatter.

"-id you hit that Dark Horn back there, Lina?"

"No, I thought you got it…"

"Hold on there's a faint scanner sign, off to my right… about 6 and a half miles."

"I see it…"

They saw him. He thought for a second about just running… hes zoid could easily outpace anything short of a Lightning Saix, but then he remembered that needed ammunition badly, even more so after he had wasted half of his remained tail-rifle ammo in that duel.

"Unknown Zoid pilot, with extreme redundancy I ask whether you are friend or foe, and invite you back to our hover cargo."

"I accept, Liger Pilot, however I am low on ammunition and would like to take anything you can spare."

"You saved our butts back there, it's the least we can do to give you some of our supplies and ammunition."

"I thank you."

He turned the Zoid around and marched it off down the valley towards the other Zoids.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~************************************************************************

Hmmm, that turned out better than I expected. Coming on the next exciting episode, our Hero's powerful zoid. (Brownie Points and your name in my next Fic to anyone who can guess what zoid it is… ) An Invitation to join the Blitz Team, and more sensless massacring of Backdraft Zoids.

Ready? FIGHT!


	2. Tragic Past, Bright Future

The Sniping Master Chapter 2.

  


Disclaimer: I don't own Zoids, thats all I have to say.... WAIT!

I DO OWN ZOIDS!!! I've been keeping the president of Tomy in my basement and replaced him with a clone that I have complete control of in order to have direct control over the company, where do you think the idea for the show coming to the US was from anyways?

  


Anyway I promised anyone who could say what the mystry zoid was would get their names posted in my next Fanfic? Well here they are in order of replying:

  


Jakob der Ludner (Thanks fer giving me the Name of the Sniper in Chaotic Century)

Danny

Kitai Matsuro (A special thank you to her as she revealed many things such as the name of the Bit Cloud zoid series and took the time to E-mail me this. ^_^)

  


Anyway, On with the Fic...

  


  


Bit Cloud and Leena were already out of their zoids and on the ground before they saw their unknown savior coming through up the valley. A sudden wind had picked up a large quantity of dust into the air making a very powerful sight of the zoid slowly walking out of the dakr brown dust storm.

The zoid could have ben mistaken for a Gunsniper, but a closer inspection would reveal a much sleaker and more refined shape. Instead of the bright orange cockpit glass it had a much touigher armored canopy, much like that of a RevRaptor. Its was much longer, providing a longer barrel for the tail cannon there, and the sight located directly above it had two scopes providing binocular vision. A Highly Advanced Sniper Rifle on its back also provided a longer range attack. On its arms were twin gatling Cannons which gave it devestaing short range firepower.

Leenas mind instanly recognized the form, every Gunsniper pilot knew their zoid's next evolution: the SnipeMaster.

As it came to a stop in front of the other two zoids it shook itself rigorously causing several pounds of sand to fall off onto the ground. After this it bent its head down to the ground. A hiss of released pneumatic air and the cockpit canopy opened. 

The figure inside stood up, put his legs over the side of the cockpit then slid down onto the ground. He wore a faded green jumpsuit with dark grey highlights. His helmet was a the same dark green only it was painted with two red eyes and a mouth with pointed teeth painted around the faceplate.

The still-masked pilot walked up to Bit and Leena before taking off his mask.

"Name's Sev, Sev Manchesco," he said offering his hand to Bit.

"Bit Cloud, Blitz Team," he said shaking the offered hand.

Sev then offered his hand to Leena and she shook it.

"Leena Toros."

"I've called ahead and the Doc is making dinner."

"Great, its been too long since I've had a good meal."

  


That night they sat around the lounge area of the snail-like Hover-Cargo, talking, laughing, sharing stories of successful battles.

"So," Bit began, "you fought rally well out there. You even consider joining a team?"

"You asking me to join your team?"

"You bet, your fighting skills would be a great asset to our team."

"How much does it pay?" Sev asked.

"Four-hundred a week, more if we win battles, plus room and food."

"Ammo included?"

"A share of our winnings goes to ammo for the entire team."

"Anything else?"

"We have full zoid repair facilities on the 'cargo."

"When can I start?

"Immediately."

"I'm in then..."

Later that night Sev had his meager collection of possesions transferred from his SnipeMaster's cargo compartment into his new room on the Hovercargo.

He layed down on the bed, it had been a while since he hadn't slept in a cockpit. He turned his head and look to the picture on the nightstand.

It had been taken nearly four years ago, after their teams first victory. He was in the middle with his best friends. Beddel, his closest friend since they played with little zoids models in the sandbox, the other, Saria, his first and only love.

His mind flashed instantly to that day three years ago.

  


They had been one of that years rising stars, with an amazing first-year record of five wins so far and only a single loss.

They had been scheduled to fight a team called "Fireball," and had been waiting for a while. 

Just as it appeared that they weren't going to show up the Judge Pod exploded as several missles detonated against it. Their long range scanners picked it up first, it was a Genosaurer, and it was coming at them-fast.

"We have a very unfriendly contact coming at us from the north, closing at 236 klicks per hour," Beddel had said reorienting his lumbering Gunbuster to face the threat, "It's a bloody Genosaurer!"

"Beddel, How long do we have before we're in its attack range?"

"Approximatly forty seconds."

"Saria, get on the com. Tell them we are under attack and require immediate assistance."

"Already on it, Sev..."

He turned his Blader Liger to face the threat and ran off towards it. He had thought that maybe he could provide enough of a distraction to let his friends get away.

"Beddle, get going... I'll keep it busy, you guys get to safety."

"Sev, you have no chance in a one-on-one fight against that thing!" Saria had said.

"Sev, I strongly suggest you rethink this, that thing'll destroy you no problem"

"I never said I was going to fight it, I'm just gonna give it some target practise. Now get going."

"Please Sev, don't get yourself killed, as soon as we're safe get out of there," Saria had said to him.

"I never had any intention of doing anything else," he said with a wry, cocky grin.

The Gunbuster and Saria's GunTiger started off at a brisk pace away from him and back towards a base about twenty miles back behind them.

He on the other hand closed with the Genosaurer at attack speed. Triggering a duel burst from his two AZ cannons, but the bullets merely exploded against it's E-shield. It triggered its own retalitory cannon fire, but Sev jumped away just in time to avoid it.

He fired again, this time the Genosaurer stop and turned as the blade liger shot past it. It was in range for its most powerful weapon now, it's devestating particle beam cannon.

Sev saw it charging and prepared to make a hard turn. Then it fired and Sev jumped his Liger high into the air. He had dodged the Beam Cannon but had forgotten one crucial element, a missle launcher that had been married to the Genosaurers side had gotten a perfect lock and had fired five guided missles. 

Three of them impacted while he was still in the air, the other two going low below his zoid's belly and, fuel spent, slammed in the desert sands.

A tone sounded as his computer repeated the words "System Lock" over and over again.

The Genosaurer walked up and puts it's giant foot on his liger's side, pinning it to the ground. It's mouth then began to glow as its Particle Cannon charged to fire the blast that would end his life.

Five seconds, he knew how long it would take and uncounciously counted down.

Four.

Three.

Two.

Just as he was closing his eyes waiting for the end. TheGenosaurer rocked as what he could only assume was a beam attack from Beddel's Gunbuster hit it hard.

"It figures I would have to save your butt, Sev." Those were his last words.

With its Particle Cannon already charged the Genosaurer fired at his friend, the blast annihilating the zoid from the front legs up. What was left exploded.

"NO! Beddel!"

Then he saw the Saria's GunTiger charging the gGenosaurer on his still functioning scanner. _Oh please, Saria, don't, please turn around, run_...

Then he saw her zoids signature blink out...

He didn't see her die. He heard her last transmission a muffled squeel and then no more.

He had cried then, out of rage. He prayed that he could die, if only to be with her.

Why didn't the Genosaurer finish him off? He couldn't say.

Five minutes later Tournament Authorities arrived. He had gotten free of his cockpit and tried to find any wreckage of Saria's zoid, and found nothing recognizable, a piece that he recognized as a piece of armor her, a chunk of machinery there. He had assumed that her small zoid had been completely annhilated by the beam.

They never caught the genosaurer that had done this, all to late they had informed him off Backdraft activity in the area.

He had fared better than the Fireball team though, every one of them was dead.

In the weeks that followed he had contimplated suicide more than once even going so far as to pick up a ravor and put it to his wrist in the shower once, but he hd stopped himself, told himself that he needed to live, to avenge his friend and his lover.

Within a year he had snuck into a military base and stole a zoid, he had no money to get one of legally, that was how he had gotten his SnipeMaster. He had gotten by by bringing in bounties on backdraft members. He never hd enough money or ammunition, and because of this he had become a better fighter, often winning a battle with three shots and would often brake of the engagement if he used more than a dozen.

At this point his thoughts were interrupted by the red-head named leena entering his room.

"Are you Ok? You look a bit sad."

"It's ok, I'm fine.

"Whos that in the picture?"

"Old friends of mine."

At thi point he noticed how much Leena reminded him of Saria, she had the same firey spirit, and yet was bale to show so much compassion to someone. In fact, this entire team reminded him of his team. He knew then that he had made the right choice.

"Oh, anyway, Doc just told me we have a battle tommarrow, against Champ Team."

"Good, I assume that I'll be fighting."

"Yep, me, you and Bit"

"OK"

"Get some rest, tommarrow you show how you do in a real battle."

That night as he slept, for the first time in three years he had a dream. He and Saria together, runngin through fields of flowers...

  


  


  


Well, theres Sev's past. Tragic as hell. Keep the Review Praise coming, it's almost as good as caffiene for keeping me up long enough to write one of these."

  


Ready... FIGHT!!! 


	3. Battling a Champ

The Sniping Master

Chapter 3.

Disclaimer: *Roles in in a wheelchair* Unfortionatly TOMY's President RES-Q forces read my Disclaimer, and got back the President, fortunatly he liked what I did with the American market so he let me off with having my arms and legs broken. Also he wanted me to say that I **don't** own Zoids. Never did. But I will... you'll see... YOU'LL ALL SEE!!! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!*hack, coughcough, hack, wheeze*

  


  


  


The Alarm went off at 0630 precisely. 

Sev had slept better than usual being that it was an actual bed, not the stiff cockpit of a zoid or the hard ground.

He got up and walked, refreshed down into to the small bathroom and took a his first warm shower in a while, he'd been bathing in lake and streams for the most part.

After he dried off he found the new pilot suit, with a blitz team emblem sewn into the shoulder. He smiled a bit as he got a refreshing taste of what his life used to be, and was was once again.

Two hours later Sev was making an inspection of his zoid's new configuration. He had studied the capabilities of the Champ team, which consisted of a Hel Digunner, a Dark Horn and a Stealth Viper. He decided that he would put a pair of booter rockets e had found in the spare-parts garage to the legs to give it the ability to jump much higher than normal.

The Hel Digunners cannon was powerful, but fixed for the most part, making it difficult to hit a moving target. It would be a sitting duck though as its armor was mediocre at best. The Stealth Viper was much more mobile yet lightly armored.

The Dark Horn would be the main threat, it was fast tough and heavily armed. Champ was a good pilot too. He was the standard rich-boy, he always had enough for everything.

He then added a single devise to the tail just behind where it met the body. This would give him time enough to get to a good point.

  


  


The two Teams faced each other. The area designated for the match was a bombed-out city.

Bit's Voice chimed in over the comm, "Well, Sev, time for you to show us what you've got."

"Don't disappoint us or your off the team," Leena chimed in jokingly, he hoped.

"I won't let you down. This is gonna be a piece of cake."

Just then, Harry Champ, the leader of the other tem spoke up.

"Well Leena, I hope this stunning display of my Battling Prowess will open your eyes and show you how much a great guy I really am."

"In your dreams, Harry," she responded, sounding jded to the pilot's constant passes at her.

"Arrogent Sob, isn't he?" Sev said to Bit and Leena over a private channel.

"Tell me about it," Leena said, "Every time I see him he's hitting on me. Guess he figures eventually I'll get tired of it and give up turning him down."

"Hold on, here comes the Judge," Bit said as a bright orange freball hit the ground just outside of the city.

Sev powered up his Snipe Master's main systems as the Judge deployed and read off the rules to them.

"The area withing six miles has been designated as the battlefield, only zoid warriors and personel are allowed. Ready.... FIGHT!!!"

Sev knew Harry knew the Snipe Master's capabilities and would probably plan on the zoid running away to find a good vantage point. Sev did the exact oppisite.

He pushed the Sniper Master as fast as it would go in an all out frontal assault against the three enemy zoids, gatling cannons blazings. He looked over to his left and saw that he was leaving even the Liger behind in charge.

He counted down the distance between him and the Champ Team.

Three-hundred meters, two-hundred meters, one-hundred meters, fifty meters, twenty-five meters.

At twenty meters he dropped he devise attached to his tail, and it exploded covering the area in a thick inky smoke. He triggered the jets and jumped straight over the Champ Team, disapearing past him into the city. During the entire echnge Harry's team hadn't been able to fire a shot.

Approximatly a second later liger caught up to the Dark Horn and the begn to go at it, meanwhile Leena's Gunsniper was firing sporadically t the other two, but Sev payed only half mind. He was searching intently for a good place to set up his sniping post. 

He found it near the center of the city, an old sky scraper, nearly 20 stories tall. Using his leg jets in controled bursts he was able to jump from roof to roof of lower buildings before making one last jump up onto the Top of sky the sky scraper.

He could see the entire battlefield from here. Sev quickly spotted Leena's Gunsniper, she knew her zoids capabilities and was wisely staying out side of the city and firing every time one of the Champ Team zoids appeared. 

Bit was another case all together, his short range zoid was chasing down Harry's Dark Horn. 

Then Sev spotted it: The HelDigunner and was waiting at one end of a "T" shaped intersection while the Stealth Viper was waiting in a Alley not far up the center road from it. And the Dark Horn was leading him straight into it.

"Bit, break off the Dark Horn!"

It was too little too late. The Dark Horn brought the Zero right into the trap, and before Bit could even bring his Liger around to face it he was hit by a salvo of missles from the Viper and a direct hit from the HelDigunner's beam cannon.They hit with such force as it actually threw the Liger into the building at the dead end of the "T"-intersection.

Sev heard Bits cry of pain as the Liger was hit but mmazingly it got up, battered and bruised, with the entirety of its starboard flank armor gone.

He could tell it wasn't going to last much longer and took a shot at the Viper. The bullet pierced its mid-section, causing an explosion that literally blew it in half and the Liger was already on the HelDigunner ripping savagely at the beam cannon on top.

Fortunatly, the Dark Horn was too big to turn around in the narrow street, so it wouldn't be a problem for a little while yet. Bit needed back up though. The Gunsniper was already on the way but wouldn't get there in time for the nearly crippled Liger. 

"HAHA! Bit Cloud I will finally defeat you and win over Leena!" The Dark Horn was Closing it was winding its way around a block.

"Leena, how long until you get her, I'm in a bad way, over here."

"On my way, Bit. ETA thirty seconds."

"Too long, Sev, time for you to earn your part of victory."

"On my way."

Sev Triggered the jets on the Sniper's legs and glided down towards the Liger. But nearly three quarters of the way he found the fuel wouldn't last long enough he directly over a building no more than fifty feet below him which would be a perfect area to touch down, but he woulnd't be able to get to Bit quick enough that way. He kept his glide going but was nearly a hundred and fifty feet in the air when the jet fuel ran out.

Nearly 70 tons of metal crashed to the ground, landing on its feet. Red alarm lights went of and on his Zoids staus screen the legs glowed a bright red. The shock absorbing pneumatics were shot, along with some structural damage in the feet. 

"The calvery has arrived, Bit." And just in time he Harry rounded the corner just as Sev was able to turn around. As soon as he got the chance Sev fired everything he could at the Dark Horn, but it wasn't enough, the flurry of bullets just bounced off the Dark Horns tough frontal armor.

Now it was the Dark Horn's turn to fire. A flurry of short range missles shot out towards the Snipe Master. Sev tried to dodge but his zoid refused to move, a triple beep signaled that his legs were out of commsion, they would hold him up but thats about all.

The missles impacted all over the Snipe Master. Red lights went off all over the cockpit.

He could see the Liger had already ran off, and he couldn't blame him.

Sev kept his arm guns running and was putting everything he could into the Dark Horn but knew it was hopeless, one more salvo and it was system lock.

He could almost count down the time it would take for the rockets to cycle then relock onto his zoid.

He would need a miracle to get out of this. Fortunatly enough, he got Leena. 

A streak of missles and a hail of bullets slammed into the Dark Horn, putting it into system freeze.

"Leena, my love, why did you do that?"

"Well, Harry," Sev said mockingly, "you know what they say: You always hurt the ones you love." 

He could hear Bit laughing over the comm as Leena's voice came up. "Don't encourage him, Sev."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  


Short this time, sorry. But unlikely as it is I Do have a life outside of the internet, and unfortunatly for my loyal readers, I spent most fo the day at the mall. Anyway, Next time on "The Sniping Master" Backdraft has been sighted in the area, and what will happen when the Champ Team is ambushed by a Genosaurer? Is this the same pilot that ruined Sev's life three years ago? Next time on "Zoids: The Sniping Master," "The Past Lives Again."

  


Ready... FIGHT!!!

  


  



	4. All Over Again

All Over Again…

Well my fans, sorry about the long, to say the least, wait… a combination of the thinly veiled concentration camp known as El Molino High school and homework to boot, I've not had much time to write… But as I have a free weekend ahead of me I'll try to pop in a few chapters… As for the disclaimer… See chapters 1-3...

Three weeks had passed since the battle with Harry Champ. Things were getting to be about as normal as they get around the blitz team… of the nearly 15 battles that had been fought since, Sev had participated in nearly two thirds of them. 

Sev and the Doc had found a mutual love of Zoids models ((Authors note: How many of *you* have a Japanese Geno-breaker Model IRL? MWAHAHAHAHA!!!)) and he was getting the distinct feeling that Leena was starting to come onto him, much to Bits obvious annoyance, ((Don't worry B/L fans… nothings gonna happen… *ph34rs d4 r4th of bit-leena-shippies gr34tly*)) mostly in the way she tended to agree to most of his ideas immediately and more obviously, the fact that she was trying to spend as much alone time with him as possible. 

But he had shrugged it off for the simple reason that he didn't need personal feelings getting in the way of his job. Not that she wasn't pretty though.

Sev helped Brad realign the cannon targeting system more than once on the Command Wolf, as it always seemed to jiggle off under the stress of battle.

Jamie was starting to trust him with his Pteras, mostly because Sev had kept his word and kept the thing in one piece after he flew it.

Sev laid in bed after the latest battle, which had him, Brad and Bit against a team that consisted off two Helcats and a Lightening Saix. He had a bit of trouble with the lightening Saix as it's speed made it harder to lead the target and get a good shot.

He picked up a remote and turned the T.V. onto ZBCNN.

Before he could change the channel to cartoons the news anchor got out one sentence that caught Sev's attention.

"A mysterious attack today has left one man dead and another injured. The two man and the women who survived told of a dark beast that had descended upon them while they were waiting for their match to begin. It is thought that the infamous underground Backdraft Group."

A torrent of memories flooded back into Sev's mind. It was the Genosaurer, he knew it. And it had taken more lives. 

There could be only two endings to this situation: That pilots death… or Sev's

At that moment Leena walked through the door.

"Battle Tomorrow, me Brad and Bit verus the new guys, Inferno Team, they only have a 3-5 record. Easy shooting."

Sev watched from the HoverCargo's bridge as Blitz Team and Inferno Team faced off. The rookie team consisted of a Gunbuster flanked by a couple of RevRaptors.

Over the comm channels Sev could hear the Judge start the fight.

"Ready? FIGHT!!!"

Well, I'll try to get another chapter up within a couple days, but no promises, unfortunately. School takes up approximately 70% of my waking day(stupid AP classes…), and Warcraft III another 20%…


	5. Battling the MegaMonster

Disclaimer: *Does a little jig* Oh yeah, who's the new owner of a Dark Spiner, you guessed it… I AM… Who da bomb? Who da bomb? Oh yeah, It is a fact that I don't own Zoids, However I **do** own a Dark Spiner. Yeah… My model team is complete, Genobreaker, Beserk Fuhrer **and **Dark Spiner, I invite all challengers!!! I will 0wnz j00 4ll**. **My Zoids will tear you up! They'll Murdelize you all! They'll… They'll… 

__

*Sanity* Uh… John? They're only toy models, they can't kill people and they aren't really capable of hurting other toys. 

Why do always have to kill my little fantasies like that?

*Sanity* It's my job. Don't you think you should start the fic already?

Fine… Back to my story.

Immediately after the Judge started the battle the Gunbuster let loose with a beam cannon attack that scattered Blitz Team. The pilot didn't move his Gunbuster away fast enough however, and got popped by Brad's Command Wolf's cannon, which had just been realigned. The giant cannon was out of commision, effectively neutralizing its threat.

"Yeah, take that and a bag of chips!" he yelled through the comm before turning to face the Revrapters.

The RevRapters were bearing down on Leena with their blades. Too quick for her targeting system to effectively target they got through quickly and sliced her legs out from under her.

"Dang! That's gonna be hell to fix," The Doc said from his chair, "Why is she always so hard on that zoid?"

The Command Wolf was racing after the two 'Rapters but they were too fast. Then, like Clockwork they both Turned and let the Command Wolf have a little piece of hell with their should mounted cannons. The Command Wolf took the first volly and retaliated, destroying one of them before succumbing to the other RevRapter's fire.

"Crap, I'm out." He said as he went into command freeze 

The Liger was dancing around the de-armed Gunbuster. Although its Cannon had been destroyed it was still a close-range threat because of its heavy, clubbed tail, which could knock a zoid several dozen yards if it connected.

The Liger just narrowly missed this fate before pouncing on the Zoids back and ripping in the hole left by the Command Wolf's cannon. The Gunbuster shook and bucked around vigorously, trying to throw the offending zoid off, but the Liger only dug its claws in and continued its attack. 

Eventually something started smoking and the giant ankylosaur zoid fell to the ground.

The Liger leaped off and turned to face the final RevRapter.

The 'Rapters legs tensed as it got ready to jump at the Liger before they were vaporized by a iridescent beam. The chest, arms and head fell to ground as a giant, dark purple zoid turned two enormous cannons on its back and fired again, destroying the Judge pod.

"My God…" Doc said slowly.

"W-what is that, Doc?" Jamie asked.

"It's Genosaurer, I thought those didn't even exist anymore. Sev, Jamie, Get out there and help Bit, he's gonna need ever bit of power he can get."

But Sev was already half-way to the hanger.

It was taking every bit of Bit's skill just to keep from getting shot. As long as he kept moving the Genosaurer couldn't use its Particle Cannon, but he still had to deal with its three high-powered cannons.

Explosions rang out all around him but he was staying one step ahead of every move the pilot made. A particularly well aimed shot exploded right in front of him, spraying the white zoid with dirt and rocks and causing it to nearly veer into another explosion.

"Too close," he said under his breath , "I can't keep this up forever."

"We're inbound, Bit," Jamie said from his Raynos's Cockpit, "ETA 30 seconds."

"I'm on my way too, just stay alive for a little longer," Sev said. Although not as fast as the Raynos, not by a long shot, he still had a pretty good head start.

The Liger Zero was jumping around as fast as it could while trying to dodge the Genosaurer's Pulse Lasers. 

"Well do you think you could maybe hurry up a bit?"

"Have target-lock." Jamie said matter-of-factly, "Fire!"

Four guided missiles streaked out from the pterosaur-type zoid.

Sev was barely able to follow them before they impacted against the right side of the Genosaur, engulfing it momentarily in a golden fireball. But as the smoke cleared the 'Saurer was still standing. Scan's from the HoverCargo indicated that it had only taken moderate armor damage from the missiles. 

In fact, for the most part it had completely ignored the Raynos' attack, keeping a steady barrage going at the Liger. 

Sev came into range and immediately let loose with a volly of rockets from. Half of them missed and the other half were about ass effective as Jamie's missles.

"GRAGH! TAKE THIS THIS!" Sev roared as he let loose a volley from the GE guns on his Snipe Master's arms, the bullets bouncing off the rear sections of the enemy zoid. F

For Bit, him being the main target of this attack, this battle was survival, for Jamie it was about saving his friend and teammate, as should have been for Sev, but seeing the Genosaurer brought back every bit of anger, sadness and loathing the Backdraft Group had given him three years ago. This battle was for revenge.

Already Sev's fury had his mind reeling as he thought about what he would do to the pilot of that machine. He would drag him out of the cockpit, drag him out and unholster his sidearm, he would then tell the pilot who he was, and then…. And then he would get his revenge for Saria and Beddel.

"AGH!!!" Bit screamed as his Liger was thrown nearly its own height in the air. It was vulnerable and came crashing down.

The 'Saurer stooped down a few degrees and its head and tail straightened and extended. The beam's barrel extended from the "throut" of the monster. 

They were too late, Bit was going to die and there was nothing they could do about it.

But something was wrong, the beam should have already fired. Scanning along the Genosaurer's length he found its problem: two of the four heat sinks along the tail hadn't opened. 

"Bit! Its Beam has been disabled, get up and lets finish the sucker off!" Sev shouted. 

"Alright!" Bit coaxed the Liger up into a standing position and started a run for the Genosaurer. "Lets go LIGER!" he yelled as he jumped the liger up into an arc that would come down at a perfect angle to take out its twin pulse lasers, his claws already glowing.

One pass and the two laser were detached and smoking on the ground. The Tyrannosaur had been de-teethed.

Sev hit his boosters and shot towards the Genosaurer, GE guns blazing, the shear force of and weight of the Snipe Master throwing it to the ground.

It stirred its legs once, as if trying to get up, and then stopped, the red eyes on the head blinking out.

Sev dropped to the ground from the SnipeMaster's cockpit, landing on one knee. He got up and, with an expression of restrained anger on his face, walked towards disabled Genosaurer.

Using the strength of his anger alone he forced the cockpit. He nearly tore rgw saftly webbing from the pilot before grabbing them roughly by the arm and dragging them out into the sunlight.

He instantly knew the the pilot was a women, but for the Backdraft, he had no reservations. With one arm he unholstered his gun, the other he roughly undid the straps securing the helmet to the head.

He yanked and pulled the helmet off.

He gasped as dark brown hair fluttered out.

It was Saria.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ooooooooooo, plot twist, betcha guys didn't see that one coming. Anyway, next time on the Sniping Master. How did Saria end up with the Backdraft? Why does she claim she's piloted for the Backdraft for five years? 

Next time on The Sniping Master: Realization. 

Ready? FIGHT!!! 


	6. Realization

Disclaimer: I Admit, last time's disclaimer that I had just gotten a Dark Spiner is a bit outdated, I've had it for a couple weeks now, anyway, sometime this week I'm expecting a Konig Wolf ^_^. Anyway, I don't own Zoids, I only wish I do.

  


  


  


"She's Brainwashed?"

"Yes, and really well, they obviously knew what they were doing."

Sev looked puzzled.

"It happens more often that you think, its quite easy actually, with the right words and the right mix of psychotropic drugs. Organizations that operate like the Backdraft use it all the time too "recruit" pilots," The ZBC doctor said matter of factly. "Unfortunatly it takes a while to undo the effects of this kind of scrubbing.

The two were looking through a one-way mirror at the ZBC's Psyche Ward. Past the Glass Saria was sitting at a table with a psychologist who was asking her a series of questions, she looked bored as she has probably been asked the same questions a couple times before.

The doctor looked over his clip board, "She claims her name is Jade Trestle, that shes been in the Backdraft group since she was 16. Her state of mind seems to be sane except when one of the docters mentioned her old Zoid, the GunTiger. She went into a rage and broke his arm. We think she might have a very powerful memory of that zoid, and instead of trying to go over it the Backdraft just wired in a near homicidal response to it. It could be a chink in the armor, so to say," he looked up at Sev again, "In any case we believe that you should go home and relax for a while, we'll contact you if anything dramatic happens."

"Yeah," Sev said, turning towards the door.

"Mr. Senesca?"

"Mmm?"

"I've dealt with several cases much worse than this, and many of them made full recoveries."

"Thanks."

  


As Sev walked out of the door into the waiting room to see Bit and the Doc were also there, having a conversation with a man in a Commision uniform. Sev cleared his throut to announce his presence.

"Sev! How is she?" Bit asked.

"She's fine, the doctor said he thinks she'll make a full recovery, in time."

"This is Colonel Gerard Grensin, of the ZBC Investigation Corps," The Doc said, "He's here to see you."

The man gave Sev a kindly smile and offered his hand. 

"So, your the young man you helped take out a Genosaurer. You should be proud, thats a feat that not many can accomplish."

Sev shook tha offered hand.

"So what's the Commision want with me?"

"We should talk of this in private, suffice it to say we wish to give you a chance to hurt the Backdraft Group back. Theres a ride for us outside." 

  


  


What does the Zoid Battle Commision want with Sev? Will Saria recover? What came first, the chicken or the egg? The answers to these questions and many more on the next episode of Zoids: The Sniping Master. 

Ready? FIGHT!

  


  


  



End file.
